Marieke Oeffinger
| Geboren = 10. Juli 1979 | Geburtsort = Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland | Rolle = Cyndie | Status = Aktiv }} Marieke Oeffinger (* 10. Juli 1979 in Frankfurt am Main) ist eine deutsche Theater- und Filmschauspielerin, Moderatorin und Synchronsprecherin. Werdegang Nachdem Marieke Oeffinger am Gymnasium in Tutzing ihr Abitur gemacht hatte, studierte sie an der LMU München Amerikanische Kulturgeschichte, Amerikanische Literaturgeschichte und Theaterwissenschaften. Parallel zu ihrem Studium lernte sie Schauspiel, Gesang und Tanz an diversen Schulen. Des Weiteren erhielt sie eine Musicalausbildung an den Performing Arts Studios Vienna in Wien. Marieke Oeffinger besitzt den EAC-Abschluss (European Actors Card). Sie ist die ältere Schwester von Leoni Kristin Oeffinger. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1999: Streit um drei … als Isabel Hoffmann (ZDF, Folge: Raus hier!) * 2000: Marienhof … als Vivienne von Saßnitz (ARD) * 2003: Unter uns … als Bärbel Rudnik (RTL) * 2013: Trüffeljagd im Fünfseenland … als Erzählerin * 2014: Let's Go! … als hübsche Bauerntochter (ARD) ; Kurzfilme * Stop … als Kathrin (Bavaria Film, Ausbildung) * Omega99 … als Pressesprecherin (Merz Akademie) * Geheimnisse einer Nacht … als Marie (HFF München) * allein? … als Sabine (Bavaria Film, Ausbildung) Synchronisation (Auswahl) Vanessa Hudgens * 2007: High School Musical 2 als Gabriella Montez * 2008: High School Musical 3: Senior Year als Gabriella Montez * 2011: Beastly als Lindy * 2012: Die Reise zur geheimnisvollen Insel als Kailani * 2013: Frozen Ground als Cindy Paulson * 2013: Gimme Shelter als Agnes "Apple" Bailey * 2015: Freaks of Nature als Lorelei * 2016: Grease Live! als Betty Rizzo Filme * 1992: Porco Rosso – Akemi Okamura als Fio * 2005: Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der König von Narnia – Anna Popplewell als Susan Pevensie * 2005: American Pie präsentiert: Die nächste Generation – Arielle Kebbel als Elyse Houston * 2005: Elvis – Jennifer Rae Westley als Dixie Locke * 2005: Romasanta – Im Schatten des Werwolfs – Elsa Pataky als Barbara Garcia * 2006: Halloweentown 4 – Das Hexencollege – Kristy Wu als Scarlett Sinister * 2006: Flicka – Freiheit. Freundschaft. Abenteuer. – Alison Lohman als Katy MacLaughlin * 2007: Unsichtbar – Zwischen zwei Welten – Margarita Levieva als Annie Newton * 2007: Jump In! – Jajube Mandiela als Yolanda Brooks * 2008: Die Chroniken von Narnia: Prinz Kaspian von Narnia – Anna Popplewell als Susan Pevensie * 2008: Traum ohne Ende – Sally Ann Howes als Sally O'Hara * 2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film – Emily Osment als Lilly Truscott/ Lola Luftnagel * 2009: Die Entführung meines Vaters – Emily Osment als Melissa Morris * 2009: Adventureland – Margarita Levieva als Lisa P. * 2009: Prinzessin Lillifee als Meerjungfrau * 2009: Against the Dark – Jenna Harrison als Dorothy * 2009: The Lodger – Rachael Leigh Cook als Amanda * 2011: Internet–Mobbing – Emily Osment als Taylor Hillridge * 2011: L!fe Happens – Das Leben eben! – Rachel Bilson als Laura * 2014: Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 – Natalie Dormer als Cressida * 2014: The Riot Club – Natalie Dormer als Charlie * 2014: The Imitation Game – Ein streng geheimes Leben – Tuppence Middleton als Helen * 2015: No Way, Jose – Emily Osment als Summer * 2015: Jupiter Ascending – Tuppence Middleton als Kalique Abrasax * 2015: Spooks – Verräter in den eigenen Reihen – Tuppence Middleton als June Keaton * 2015: Captive – Kate Mara als Ashley Smith * 2015: Der Marsianer – Rettet Mark Watney – Kate Mara als Beth Johanssen * 2015: Eine unsterbliche Liebe – Bajirao Mastani – Deepika Padukone als Mastani * 2015: Der Zauber in Dir – Tamasha – Deepika Padukone als Tara * 2015: Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 2 – Natalie Dormer als Cressida * 2016: The Forest – Natalie Dormer als Sara/ Jess Price * 2017: Thor: Tag der Entscheidung – Tessa Thompson als Walküre * 2019: Avengers: Endgame – Tessa Thompson als Walküre * 2019: Once Upon a Time in Hollywood – Lena Dunham als Gypsy Serien * 2003–2004: Silberflügel – Sharon Alexander als Marina Glanzflügel * 2006: Pokémon – Chinami Nishimura als Officer Rocky * 2006–2007: My–HiME – Naomi Shindō als Shizuru Fujino * 2006–2008: Ben 10 – Meagan Smith als Gwen Tennyson * 2006–2008: Drawn Together – Tara Strong als Prinzessin Clara * 2006–2008: Reich und schön – Mackenzie Mauzy als Phoebe Forrester * 2006–2009: Tauschrausch – Grey DeLisle als Riley Daring * 2006–2011: Hannah Montana – Emily Osment als Lilly Truscott''n * seit 2007: South Park – April Stewart als ''Wendy Testaburger (2. Stimme) * 2008: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place – Chelsea Kane als Kari Langsdorf * 2008–2011: Die Tudors – Natalie Dormer als Anne Boleyn * 2009–2010: Ben 10: Alien Force – Ashley Johnson als Gwen Tennyson * 2009–2013: 90210 – AnnaLynne McCord als Naomi Clark * 2011: Primeval – Rückkehr der Urzeitmonster – Ruth Bradley als Lady Emily Merchant * 2011–2012: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien – Ashley Johnson als Gwen Tennyson * 2011/2013–2014: How I Met Your Mother – Rachel Bilson als Cindy * 2011–2014: Pokémon – Aoi Yûki als Lilia * 2012–2016: Game of Thrones – Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell * 2013–2014: Elementary – Natalie Dormer als Irene Adler * 2014: Vampire Diaries – Janina Gavankar als Tessa * 2015: Akame ga Kill! – Sora Amamiya als Akame * 2015–2016: Scream – Amelia Rose Blaire als Piper Shaw * 2016: Victoria – Aoife Kennan als Abigail Owen * seit 2016: Shooter – Shantel VanSanten als Julie Swagger * seit 2016: Attack on Titan – Yuu Shimamura als Annie Leonhardt * seit 2017: Fairy Tail – Sayaka Ohara als Erza Scarlet Video–Spiele * Clive Barker’s Jericho; Kate Higgins als Sergeant Wilhelmina 'Billie' Church und Susan Silo als Hanne Lichthammer Theater (Auswahl) * Salzachfestspiele in Shakespeares „Was ihr wollt“ (Rolle: Viola/Ceasrio) * Münchner Musicaltheater in „Annie (Musical)“ (Rolle: Lily Astor) * Fritzi’s Kinder- & Musicaltheater, Neuhof in „Die Maschimaschine“ (Rolle: Hanna) * Junge Schaubühne, Hanau in „Blick zurück im Zorn“ (Rolle: Alison) * Junge Bühne, Tutzing in „Vorsicht, Trinkwasser!“ (Rolle: Susan Hollander), „Der Geizige“ (Rolle: Elise) Hörbücher und Hörspiele * Klingende Märchen * Söhne der Erde * Emily Erdbeer (Erzählerin) * „Spring Heeled Jack“ (Livehörspiel) Sprecherin * Dokumentationen * Bravo TV Spots * Loose TV Spots * RedBull Sportdokumentationen und BulletPoints * Radio Spots (McDonald’s, Hugendubel, Ratiopharm) * Station-Voice im Disney Channel Moderation * Fünf Seen Filmfestival * AYUDH Europäisches Jugendfestival * Gala- und Eventmoderationen (z. B. HypoVereinsbank, 5-Sterne-Hotel in Rötz …) * Messemoderation * Klassikkonzerte (Kulturgipfel) * RTL Shop * HSE24 * Red Carpet Interviews Werbung * Werbefilm für Sennheiser * Image Film "Blaue Lagune", "Meditheranum" * Werbeaufnahmen für Douglas Weblinks * Marieke Oeffinger in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * Marieke Oeffinger in der Deutschen Synchronkartei * Offizielle Website von Marieke Oeffinger Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 10